The present disclosure relates to an optical medium reproducing apparatus that reproduces an optical medium, such as an optical disc, and an optical reproducing method.
One method of increasing the density of an optical disc is to make the track pitch narrower. However, when the track pitch is made narrow, leaking of information from adjacent tracks (adjacent track crosstalk) increases. Methods that reduce adjacent track crosstalk (below, simply referred to as crosstalk, as appropriate) have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-079385 discloses supplying reproduction signals of a track that is a reproduction target and the tracks on both sides thereof to an adaptive equalizer unit, and canceling out the crosstalk by controlling the tap coefficient of the adaptive equalizer unit.